


Lead The Way

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hydra, Love, M/M, PTSD, Poems, Poetry, SHIELD, Series, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is trying to find new ways to express his feeling, all of them. Sharing somehow all the things he can't tell Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, my style of poetry in kinda weird since i relate to all schools of literature. And i write in a very confusing way too so, apologies.

I'm sore and bleeding  
And you don't fight,  
My own words echoing through my ears in your faint voice that whispers  
"I'll be with you until the end of the line"

I'm confused and scared  
And you are almost greeting death,  
I'm glad i pulled you out of there alive.

They say i'm the ghost,  
But you were the one haunting me all these past years,  
You called "Bucky?"   
And an old voice inside screamed "STEVE!"  
But i can't do this.

You are my mission,  
I was trained for this.

I can only kill when i don't feel,  
And right now,   
Your face is swollen and you whine in pain,   
That makes me feel a lot of things,  
And i'm not gonna kill you  
Because i remembered that you are my  
Friend.

You tried to fix me up,  
Promised me only fair fights.  
Now it's us against one man,  
Isn't this what wars are about?

There's too much pain,  
Too much mystery,  
Too much misery.  
But it's like you always say  
"i can do this all day"

You are a winning card,  
The safe bet,  
Hero of the nation,   
And i will make sure they are all on your side when i get their attention   
Screaming at the top of my lugs  
"Let's hear it for Captain America!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hya, thanks for reading, feedback is lovely, also any request (as in suggeating scenes to write on top of it) and your ideas on it, just send in any of my social media or comment here down below. Love youu, you're all pure gold!


End file.
